It is well known in the art to provide unloading conveyors for the grain holding bins of combine harvesters so as to permit such machines to be unloaded either on-the-go or at a standstill into trucks or other receptacles. As combine harvesters get larger and larger, however, the holding capacity of their bins likewise increases. In order to retain reasonable unload time, the unload rate must increase to keep pace with the increased storage capacity.
One complicating factor is that most existing combine bin unload systems are of the turret or swivel type which permits an outer portion of the unloading conveyor to be rotated or swung between unloading and transport positions. In such systems, there is an energy loss at the turret or swivel elbow due to the significant gap in auger flights necessitated by abrupt changes in auger directions. This results in restricted flow and increased power requirements, limiting the unloading rate.
The present invention provides a way of overcoming the drawbacks in conventional systems to achieve increased unloading rates while still permitting the unloading conveyor to be folded out of its unloading position into a compacted position for transport. The invention also provides a way of automatically re-establishing the drive connection between sections of the foldable unloading auger as the out-of-alignment, folded section of the auger is returned from its transport position to its unloading position.